Blind Birdy
by FiskyWidget
Summary: FangxIggy slash. No like no read. Rated M because of theme. Iggy runs away after Angel finds his secret. I'm probably not going to finish the sequel I started so... one-shot


**Warning**

**1. Horribly written yaoi**

** of writing skills**

**All characters (c) James Patterson**

_-Iggy-_

His feathers brushed my face. I sighed and inhaled his scent as I leaned against the counter. I felt him walk out to the living room. I wish I could see him. I knew the colors of his wings. I knew them by heart. The deepest black, deeper than the darkness I was used to. I smiled and breathed his name.

"Fang"

So mysterious... so sexy, just like him. But he'd never love me.. he has Max... I grimaced. Max. What was her deal? I pretended to agree with her. I pretended she was right when she wasn't.

Shit! What was that? I turned to the source of the noise, muscles tensing.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I shouted into the darkness. I smelled flowery perfume. It was either Nudge or...

"Angel." said the sweet voice. It sounded slightly disturbed. I felt myself blush. Had she heard my thoughts?

"Er... Hey, Ange... What's up?" I said awkwardly.

"Iggy... You... Fang..." she whispered, then ran out of the room.

Oh.

Damn.

If I knew Angel, and I do, she was going straight to Maximum. My blood turned to ice. I had to get out of there fast I grabbed my backpack, packed and ready in case of an Eraser attack, and jumped out the window, wings unfurled.

_-Fang-_

"He just up and left?" I asked, shocked.

"Looks that way to me." The Gasman said, blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Should we go find him?" Nudge said a little to loud as always. Angel, who was sitting on the floor with Total, looked up as if she knew something no one else knew.

"F-Fang should do it." she muttered so low that no one other than us with our super-sensitive hearing would have heard.

"WHAT?!" Max shrieked. I cringed. Angel stared at her, keeping a seriously ...er... serious face the whole time.

"Fang should find him." Angel repeated.

"Fang should find him." Max said monotonously. I groaned. Angel creeped me out sometimes with her mind-control.

"Alright" I said as I grabbed my bag. "One blind birdy coming up."

_-Iggy-_

Where am I? No idea. A cave I think. Where do I want to be? With Fang... Well with the flock, but mostly with Fang. I heard flapping and breathing from at least a hundred yards in front of me. Wait! I know that breathing! It's the soundtrack of my daydreams and it's what ends my nightmares. I felt tears roll slowly down my cheeks, cleaning the hardened dirt.

"Fang." I whispered, savoring the tingling sensation on my tongue. "Fang!!" I cried out. I heard him touch down and I ran to where I knew he was standing. Without thinking, I embraced him. His jacket was dark purple and his shirt was black and grey striped. I felt the temperature of his face rise significantly.

"G-Get off!" He shouted, shoving me away. I sighed and mentally slapped myself in the face. _STUPID!!! _I thought._ Don't throw yourself at Fang like that... He'll figure out... He'll know..._

_-Fang-_

_What the hell is up with him?_ I thought._ Is he on crack?_

I then realized I was blushing... Why? I had always been this way about Iggy ever since I first knew he existed, when we met in the School...Why? It's not the same feeling I get around Max. It's much deeper, more intense. It makes my blood hot yet it freezes me from the inside out. I heard a whirring sound that made me shiver. Helicopters. Erasers. Here, Now. Iggy was still on the cave's floor, but I can tell he knew what was coming up. I reached for his hand and he grabbed it, muscles tightening. We went in perfect synchronization out the mouth of the cave and into the sky.

_-Iggy-_

Intensity. Heart-pounding terror. Bone-chilling fear. All of these ran in my veins as I turned to the sound of an Eraser. I saw sharp red flashes in front of my sightless eyes as my fist connected with an Eraser's jaw. Painful screams exploded from my mouth as he grabbed me by the wing and threw me down. I was failing. I felt cold air rush past me and through my hair.

"IGGY!!" Fang shouted, terrified. I smirked

"Fang..."

_-Fang-_

I plummeted as fast as I could after Iggy. I almost grabbed his shirt before we crashed to the ground. I checked myself. Both arms, a bruise on my left leg but still both legs. Very little blood from me. Iggy was another story. The Eraser had scratched his wing really badly. There was wing-blood all over him and a small amount dripping from his mouth. He was still breathing. I heaved a sigh of relief, shifting his hair slightly on his forehead. He was so beautiful. I pulled of my shirt and started cutting it with the razor knife I had in my bag. I tied my makeshift bandages around his wing and he came to... and did something unexpected.

_-Iggy-_

I smirked, and leaned closer to Fang. I licked my lips, then his and slowly snaked my tongue into his mouth. I lead my fingers through his hair and down his neck. I briefly paused at his wings, indulging in the feeling of their color. He shivered, but he didn't tell me to stop. He just moved his tongue into my mouth as if to say "I'm not scared and, if we do this, I'm dominate." We both smiled. Slowly he removed his hands from my feathers and down my back. I gasped when he stopped at the waist of my pants. He started to pull away but I grabbed his hands before they went away. I slid them back to position and I could feel the passion coursing through him.

_-Fang-_

_If Max finds out, I'm so dead._

_ Who cares? _I thought. I couldn't care less, all I cared about was Iggy. It felt weird. but it felt natural, as if we were born to do this.... And Who knows? We might have been.

We both hastily began at the buttons on each other's pants at the same time. I broke the kiss so I could see what I was doing. Then we sat there, cuddling together in the moonlight. I helped Iggy out of his shirt. then Iggy snuggled his head into my chest and I inhaled the intoxicating aroma of his shampoo. I slowly circled his chest with one finger. He moaned softly as the circling motion moved lower, stopping when I made contact with his "Forbidden Zone". Iggy began to sweat.

"D-Don't stop." he said. I started up again.

Finally he said "F-Fang! I... I.." he reached up for my face. He caressed my cheek with his smooth hand. "I want you inside me"

_-Iggy-_

I had never wanted anything more. Never in my life. Sweat dripped off my face. Yes. He was what I wanted... needed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes! Now, Fang! NOW!" I almost-yelled.

And then there was pain and pleasure mixed together like... I don't even know. He thrust into me and I gasped loudly. He kept thrusting at the same tempo.

"F...Faaang..."I moaned as he hit my sweet-spot repeatedly. He quickened the pace. Faster...Faster...

_-Fang-_

"Oh God, Iggy!!!" I shouted as I pulled out, showering him, me, and the ground in sticky whiteness. He collapsed, and I leaned against a nearby tree. We were both breathing heavily. He crawled on his hands and knees over to me, and he fell asleep on my chest. I smiled. He was so amazing. I shut my eyes and began to drift off too.

It was morning. Iggy and I were still naked in the woods. i smiled as the warm sun hit my face. Iggy stirred and woke. It took him a minute to realize where we were, why we were here, and why he was snuggled against me, but when he did he kissed me lightly and sat up.

"Help me find my clothes... unless you want me to leave them off." he said seductively, licking his lips. I smiled

"I would love to, but we need to get back." He pouted. "The flock might be worrying about us." I said as I pulled on my pants. I gave him his and he quickly dressed, my shredded shirt still wrapped around his wing. Hand-in-hand we took off, soaring back to the rest of the flock, trying to come up with a good-enough excuse for our absence but, of course, Angel would know the truth.


End file.
